Bandido Beijoqueiro
by Molkita
Summary: Subaru disse que ele é um bandido beijoqueiro. Sério, ele disso mesmo. Essa fic é justamente sobre os motivos para ele se considerar como tal. Narrada no ponto de vista do próprio Subaru.
1. Título

**Fic: **Bandido Beijoqueiro

**Fandom: **Kanjani∞

**Par: **Nenhum realmente, mas pode ser SubaruxTodos também:D Só de certa forma.

**Autora: **Molkita

**Beta: **Ninguém (Então, desde já, desculpem qualquer erro)

**Advertência: **A fic em si fala de beijo entre homens, mas não tem nada ofensivo ou sequer puxado pro lado erótico. Mesmo tendo beijo, a fic é mais sobre carinho, amizade e respeito, acreditem!

**Nota: **Escrevi essa fic bem rápido, ela é pequena e bem simples, mas gostei dela por algum motivo. Usei referências de realidade para me basear (coloquei notas no fim da fic), mas de forma alguma estou insinuando que isso aconteceu de verdade. Kanjani8 não me pertence e não estou usando essa fanfic para ganhar dinheiro e nem nada parecido.

**Sobre a fic: **Subaru disse que ele é um bandido beijoqueiro. Sério, ele disso mesmo. Essa fic é justamente sobre os motivos para ele se considerar como tal. Narrada pelo ponto de vista do próprio Subaru.


	2. Notas iniciais

**APRESENTAÇÕES** (para quem não conhece Kanjani8)

Nessa fanfic não é preciso saber muito sobre eles, então vou apenas dizer que **Kanjani8 **é um grupo de entretenimento e música formado por oito rapazes. Na fic só vão aparecer sete deles, isso porque _Uchi Hiroki_ foi suspenso da companhia deles e ficou afastado da banda por um longo tempo.

Agora, para que ninguém se confunda com as diferentes formas que uso para me referir aos meninos durante as fics:

**Yokoyama Yu** (apelidos: _Yoko, Yoko-cho, Yokkon, Yoko-chan_):

http://img178.imageshack.us/my.php?imageyokkongk7.jpg

**Murakami Shingo** (apelidos: _Hina_ ou Hina-chan):

http://img240.imageshack.us/my.php?imagemucchanec9.jpg

**Shibutani Subaru** (apelidos: _Subs, Suba-chan, Baru-kun, Baru-chan, __Baru, Babu_ ou ainda _Shibuyan_):

http://img209.imageshack.us/my.php?image0007f5hyeo6.jpg

**Yasuda Shota** (apelidos: _Yasu_, _Yassan,Chimp, Chipa _e _Sho-chan_):

http://img204.imageshack.us/my.php?imagekmyhalfnekkidsn4.png

**Maruyama Ryuhei** (apelidos: _Maru-chan_):

http://img146.imageshack.us/my.php?imagemaru24gl8na7.png

**Ohkura Tadayoshi** (apelidos: _Tacchon_. Os meninos o chamam de "Tatsuyoshi" de vez em quando, porque reclamam que "Tadayoshi" é difícil de falar, então preferem "Tatsuyoshi"):

http://img85.imageshack.us/my.php?imageohchan9lj5.jpg

**Nishikido Ryo** (Quase sempre é chamado de _Ryo-chan_, porque quando todos já eram grandes ele continuava a ser um molequinho! xD Veja: http://img165.imageshack.us/my.php?image63llwk9ey6.jpg):

Mas hoje em dia ele é assim:

http://img164.imageshack.us/my.php?imageryo3xa0.jpg

**Uchi Hiroki** (só para constar):

http://img339.imageshack.us/my.php?imageuchantg1.jpg

Se quiserem mais informações sobre a banda ou sobre as personalidades dos meninos, é só visitar as notas iniciais de minha primeira fanfic dedicada a esse grupo, **"Tempo"**.


	3. Bandido Beijoqueiro

**Bandido Beijoqueiro**

Sou um _bandido beijoqueiro_, isso já não é segredo para ninguém. Como seria segredo quando até já admiti meu crime? Yoko diria que isso não passa de uma extensão de meu lado pervertido, mas eu gostaria de ter uma explicação melhor em minha defesa, porque não são pensamentos pervertidos que tenho em mente quando determino que quero beijar um de meus amigos.

Ah sim, um de meus amigos, entendo que me olhem com horror depois dessa revelação, mas o que posso fazer se não consigo me conformar com o normal? Talvez se eu fizesse um pouco mais de esforço... Mas qual seria a graça disso afinal? E não é como se eu estivesse apaixonado pelos meus companheiros de banda, simplesmente sinto essa vontade repentina e uso meus meios para conseguir o que quero. Não, não forço e muito menos exijo, também não consigo ser assim, meu negócio é investir em diferentes formas de persuasão. Nem sempre meus planos funcionam, mas já me deram bons resultados, então estou satisfeito com meus meios.

Aliás, da primeira vez a idéia nem foi minha. Está bem, tenho que confessar, já havia pensado nisso por várias vezes antes de Ryo revelar casualmente em uma entrevista sua vontade de me beijar sempre que cantávamos a música _"Eden"_,ele ainda falou que faria exatamente isso no próximo show se a idéia lhe voltasse à cabeça. Não comentei nada com ele sobre aquilo, mas fiquei ansioso. Na primeira oportunidade que tive, me aproximei dele quando estávamos cantando juntos a música exata, olhei em seus olhos e acho que aquilo foi o suficiente para que ele entendesse, segundos depois seus lábios macios estavam pressionados contra os meus com uma doçura surpreendente, nossos violões separando nossos corpos. Foram apenas breves segundos e depois estávamos rindo histericamente um da cara do outro. Foi divertido e depois nunca arriscamos comentar sobre o assunto, nosso relacionamento já é desajeitado o suficiente mesmo sem comentários sobre o incidente. Gosto bastante de Ryo-chan e sei que ele gosta de mim, ele deixa isso muito claro quando ataca verbalmente a todos na banda, exceto por mim, sinto-me uma rara exceção graças a isso. O nosso problema talvez seja o respeito em excesso, nos respeitamos tanto que ficamos com certo receio na hora de nos aproximarmos ou de tirarmos brincadeiras um com o outro, Yasu diz que o fato é que nos parecemos e nos admiramos demais, e também que não precisamos trocar muitas palavras para nos entendermos... Difícil dizer realmente.

Por falar em Yasu, com esse já não consigo ter mais nada de subliminar, sou direto e honesto com ele e sempre espero que ele aja da mesma maneira. Nossa amizade avançou de tal forma ao longo dos anos que dificilmente passo um dia sem trocar nem que seja uma mensagem de celular com Yasu. Quando sinto vontade de abraçá-lo, vou lá e o faço, quando quero puxar seu cabelo vou lá e o faço também. E o besta sempre acaba rindo do que quer que eu faça, por mais estranha que seja a minha suposta demonstração de carinho. Porque tenho muito carinho por ele, muito mesmo. Talvez ele ainda pense que não percebi nada até hoje, mas sei muito bem o quanto ele se esforça para que eu me torne uma pessoa melhor, percebo tudo o que ele faz para me deixar bem comigo mesmo e me assegurar de que sou importante para as outras pessoas, desde o começo compreendi tudo isso e sou profundamente grato, mas não ouso dizer uma palavra sequer a respeito. Costumo ter vergonha e medo das coisas mais estúpidas, e de alguma forma ser mais corajoso com coisas muito mais extremas, nem eu mesmo consigo entender esse meu aspecto, mas é algo involuntário. Juro que não estou propositalmente evitando o convencional, simplesmente sou assim e não consigo mudar meu jeito. Talvez nem queira mudar meu jeito. Sinto-me bem sendo assim.

Mas, voltando a falar de Yasuda, com ele o beijo foi diferente, foi quase um desafio. Se eu já tinha pensado no assunto antes? E como! Quando fomos ao cinema juntos e ele decidiu em certo momento que aquela era uma boa oportunidade para beijar minha bochecha de surpresa, quando optamos por passar uma tarde no karaokê só nós dois e ele cantou uma música inteira especialmente para mim, olhando diretamente em meus olhos, quando ele comprou uma camisa de presente para mim sem que fosse meu aniversário nem nada, simplesmente porque ela fez com que ele lembrasse de mim, e foi levar o presente até minha casa, quando ele disse que sua meta de ano novo era se aproximar ainda mais de mim e, bem, esses são apenas alguns dos momentos, só para citar exemplos. Imagino que já deu pra perceber a diferença de relacionamentos, certo? É como Hina sempre fala, as pessoas são tão diferentes que é impossível que os relacionamentos entre elas sejam iguais, por mais que você goste igualmente de seus amigos, seu jeito de tratá-los será invariavelmente distinto.

E não lembro de ter tratado nenhum amigo meu como trato Yasuda. Nosso relacionamento é leve e gratificante, ele me dá todo o suporte que preciso sem que eu peça, enquanto faço o meu melhor em apoiá-lo, apesar de também parecer que nossa ligação exige, discretamente, um compromisso maior do que qualquer compromisso que já tive com outros amigos. Não me incomodo, desde que ambas as partes estejam satisfeitas dessa maneira, tudo bem. O problema é que com Shota, meu lado _bandido beijoqueiro_ ataca com maior freqüência e violência, culpo a estranheza de nosso envolvimento por isso. Mas sou muito bom em controlar minhas vontades súbitas também, com Yasu especialmente, faço de tudo para não me render às minhas vontades, afinal, já é estranho demais ter a mente invadida vez ou outra por idéias do tipo _"se um de nós fosse mulher, estaríamos namorando"_, ou ainda, _"ah, mas acho que nunca vou encontrar uma namorada que me entenda e se importe tanto comigo quanto o Sho-chan"_...

Por isso mesmo, com Yasuda eu não ousei dar um passo sequer para conseguir o beijo, fingi indiferença quando os meninos comentaram que Yasu definitivamente me beijaria se eu desse a permissão, usei meu melhor tom de ironia quando anunciei que ele teria a permissão se realmente quisesse e confesso ter ficado mortificado em surpresa quando o vi se aproximando, com apenas um meio sorriso tentando camuflar a seriedade de seus olhos, e beijando meus lábios com as mãos suadas pressionando minhas costas com força demais. Foi tudo muito rápido, só consegui registrar sua respiração quente tocando meu rosto e o cheio doce que emanava de seus cabelos invadindo meus sentidos, quando percebi, já tinha acabado e todos riam de minha expressão estarrecida.

Yasu continuou agindo normalmente depois disso e eu dei o meu melhor para fazer o mesmo, as piadinhas dos outros continuaram até Yoko dizer em um programa que Yasu deveria me beijar outra vez, e ele simplesmente disse que não, alegando que da outra vez tinha sido diferente. Não sei bem o que exatamente tinha sido diferente daquela vez e talvez seja mais saudável nem saber mesmo.

Quanto a Hina, bem, sempre fui muito _grudento_ com ele e o próprio Hina nunca pareceu se importar. Pelo contrário. Ele nunca protesta quando Yoko começa a tentar o provocar dizendo que Hina adora andar com um Subaru a tiracolo, que nós dois deveríamos nos grudar de vez, ou ainda que precisamos arrumar um quarto o quanto antes, isso sempre que estamos abraçados. Já disse várias vezes que minha relação com o Mucchan ultrapassa qualquer coisa, costumo pensar que estamos além de qualquer tipo de relacionamento que as pessoas comumente estabelecem e ele sempre sorri calorosamente e concorda cada vez consigo transformar em palavras tais pensamentos.

Ele é a única pessoa que consegue me deixar confortável o suficiente para falar sobre tudo e nada, com Hina por perto consigo mostrar mais do que realmente sou. Com ele, tenho segurança de agir mais livremente porque sei que vou ter alguém para pôr meus pés no chão se eu começar a sonhar demais, ou me empurrar degrau acima se por algum motivo eu empacar em minha caminhada. Talvez ele me conheça e me entenda até mais do que eu mesmo. Fico muito feliz sempre que percebo que tenho alguém que gosta de cuidar de mim. Nossa relação tem muito disso, ele é do tipo que gosta de cuidar e eu adoro receber cuidados, então funciona. Obviamente, uma hora ou outra, meu lado _bandido _não resistiria à facilidade de aproximação que esse relacionamento proporciona.

Quando finalmente aconteceu, estávamos bêbados, todos nós, se bem que eu brincava de estar mais bêbado do que realmente estava, precisava de desculpas que me dessem segurança suficiente para agir.

Eu estava colado ao lado dele no sofá, meus braços envolvendo sua cintura e meu queixo apoiado em seu peito, ele sorria olhando em meus olhos enquanto uma de suas mãos fazia círculos preguiçosos em minhas costas, tínhamos passado a noite quase toda falando sobre futebol. Não precisei fazer muito, fechei os olhos e ergui o rosto o máximo que consegui, logo nossos lábios se tornaram uma extensão de nosso abraço desengonçado e afetuoso. Não existia pressão e nem sinal de ansiedade, apenas conforto e um carinho gigantesco nos envolvendo. Aparentemente, permanecemos assim por tempo demais, ao menos foi isso que ouvi depois. Nenhum de nós dois percebeu, mas a foto que Yoko tirou e usou por diversas vezes para tentar me provocar era prova suficiente de que tínhamos nos excedido um pouco. Desde então, não tornamos a fazer nada semelhante, mas conseguíamos discutir o episódio em meio a risadas sem problemas, o que me dava ainda mais segurança de que nada conseguiria abalar ou deixar nossa relação desconfortável de alguma maneira.

Com Yoko eu bem que tentei, mas até agora não tive bons resultados, o máximo que consegui foi sentar em seu colo e brincar de deixar minha mão passear por seu corpo quando estávamos bêbados (é, aparentemente meu lado _bandido_ adora se libertar quando o nível de álcool aumenta), ri histericamente de sua cara de assustado quando ele perguntou o que eu estava fazendo e respondi que _aquilo era bom_. A verdade é que com Yoko a relação é cheia de leves provocações. Ele nunca perde a chance de fazer uma piadinha a meu respeito e eu faço o mesmo em relação a ele sempre que posso. Não que a gente não se goste, nos gostamos demais na verdade, mas nosso jeito de demonstrar isso é bem inusitado. Yoko não é do tipo que gosta de abraços e beijos, então respeito isso, acabamos por encontrar formas alternativas de demonstrar o carinho que sentimos um pelo outro. Conversamos bastante, saímos para almoçar juntos freqüentemente, rimos feito idiotas das coisas mais bobas, sabemos ser francos e verdadeiros um com o outro nos momentos certos. Temos a certeza de que nos gostamos e de que podemos contar sempre um com o outro, isso parece ser suficiente para nós. Nunca tentei beija-lo realmente, a idéia nunca me pareceu muito apelativa, por alguma razão. Bem, Yoko-cho é um rapaz muito bonito, sempre achei isso, mas não creio que seja essa a minha motivação para ter acessos de _beijoqueiro_.

Nem sei bem qual é a motivação ao certo, quando dou por mim estou cheio de tanto amor pela pessoa que quero fazer algo quanto a isso. A primeira idéia que me vem à mente é demonstrar de forma física, mas creio que meus amigos entendem que o real sentido de meus _"ataques"_ não envolve basicamente nada de físico. Quando beijo-os, não estou querendo de forma alguma atingir seus corpos, mas sim seus corações, porque sei que nossas almas estão intimamente ligadas, de alguma forma sei disso e essa ligação é para mim muito preciosa.

Durante shows, observando cada um deles se esforçando ao máximo para alcançar o sonho que compartilhamos, já tive vontade de beijar cada um deles individualmente. No fundo, tudo não passa de minha _falta_ de medo em demonstrar o quanto amo essas pessoas e o quanto cada uma delas significa para mim. Pergunto-me sempre se outras pessoas já sentiram essa vontade alguma vez, vontade de trocar um beijo carinhoso com pessoas que lhe são tão importantes a ponto de ser difícil de expressar em simples palavras e toques casuais essa importância.

Também fico imaginando como vou agir quando estiver perto de minha esposa, se um dia chegar a casar. Se já sou assim com amigos, como serei com a pessoa que escolher para dividir a minha vida? Certamente minha fama de pervertido irá ganhar proporções grandiosas.

Mas não me importo com isso, desde que esse meu estranho costume continue fazendo com que eu me sinta próximo de quem eu gosto, permitindo que eu demonstre o quanto me importo, fazendo com que a pessoa perceba o lugar especial que ocupa em minha vida muito mais rápido do que eu conseguiria fazê-la perceber apenas com palavras (até porque, não sou muito bom me expressando com palavras), estarei satisfeito com minha condição de _bandido beijoqueiro_.

Tendo isso dito, Maru e Ohkura que me aguardem!

∞∞∞

_Notas finais:_

_ De forma alguma estou querendo dizer que as coisas realmente aconteceram dessa maneira, mas os beijos citados realmente aconteceram, segundo os próprios membros da banda, esta é apenas a minha versão para eles;_

_ Subaru escreveu em uma de suas mensagens (a mensagem era para Yasu) de seu J-Web que ele era um "bandido beijoqueiro" e que sentia vontade de beijar e abraçar todos da banda quando via suas expressões de empolgação durante os shows;_

_ Ryo realmente declarou que beijaria Subaru durante um show e assim o fez: _

_http://img218.imageshack.us/my.php?image000zsfk8lt6vk3.jpg_

_ Quanto ao beijo de Yasu em Subaru, parece ter acontecido exatamente dessa forma, os meninos provocaram, Subaru entrou na brincadeira e quando Yasu realmente o beijou, Subaru ficou surpreso. Fora isso, Yoko tentou instigar outro beijo durante um dos programas de rádio (se não me engano) e Yasu disse que não o faria, porque da outra vez tinha sido diferente; _

_ Yoko falou que Subaru piora muito mais o seu lado "grudento" quando está bêbado. A história sobre Subaru sentando em seu colo e passando a mão por seu peito, assim como o fato de Yoko ter perguntado assustado o que ele estava fazendo e Subaru ter respondido que "aquilo era bom" foi contada pelo próprio Yoko durante um show certa vez, como vingança por isso, ele mostrou a audiência uma foto de Subaru beijando Hina na boca que ele mesmo tirou._


End file.
